A Blue Heart and a Shattered Soul
by SoaringSparrow1318
Summary: "It's been 5 years since the death of my parents and now my life is a living hell. I can only hope that things will get better." sequel to A Blue Star has Fallen. Rated T for some mild language and violence. Disclaimer: I do not own YJ just my OC. If I did the show would be back on.


A Blue Heart and a Shattered Soul

Summary: I don't own anything but, my OC ok its 5 years later and I'm guessing everyone is curious on what is going to happen to Silvia next well read and find out...

After running away and getting adopted by the Joker Silvia thought her life was going to be better but boy was she wrong.

S:_ "It wasnt the fairytale I thought it to be."_

North Gotham Bank 12:45am

Silvia thought to her self as she stood on top of the North Gotham Bank. She had been living with the Joker and Harley Quinn for 5 years and all those 5 years were practicly hell. The second she walked in to that warehouse she was put to the test. Joker pulled knives on her, barely fed her, and trained her to fight till she was near death, but though all this pain and suffering she learned stealth, she learned to be apart of the dark and hide from the Joker and Harley for days on end but of course they always found her since Joker barely fed her she tried to sneak food but that's how they got her out. Now after 5 years of being trained Joker fianally found some use for her. She robbed banks for him. She had already this past month stolen from 3 out of 4 of the major banks in Gotham and now she was at her final one.

Crawling though the air vent she snucked her way inside and laughed to her self.

S: _"Man the police are stupid never once have they ever caught me and Batman and Robin haven't even done anything either it's sad."_

She smirked when she remembered the nickname the GCPD gave her. They called her "The Shadow" it was a pretty catching name since no one knew who the hell she was. She wore all black and had a mask that she pulled up from her neck, but it didn't cover her eyes. Then as she went to the vault she heard sirens.

S: _"Ah Shit" _She thought. _"How did they know?"_

She then realized this was her last bank to rob and the only major bank left.

S:"Great just great now how am I gonna get out of here."

She quickly grabbed as much money as she could into a bag and was about to make a run for it when she heard an eerie laugh.

R:"Didn't anyone tell you its wrong to rob banks."

S:"And didn't anyone tell you its wrong to sneak up on people."

R:"Yeah, but what's the fun in walking out saying hey I'm here?"

S:"True where's Batman?"

R:"None of your bussiness."

Silvia snickers softly as she pulls out a small granade marked with the Joker's symbol and throws it at Robin. Robin dodges and hears the small expolsion behind him ,then pulls out a birdarang and throws it at her. It hits her in the arm make a deep cut.

S:"You jerk that hurt!"

R:"Well then maybe you won't go around and throw bombs at people."

Silvia drops the bag and pulls out a knife and slashes Robin's chest leaving a long cut. Robin yelped in pain and went down on one knee holding his chest. He looked up at the girl as she ran off and climbed into a vent and dissappeared to the roof. He got up and ran after her.

The Roof April 29th 11:57pm

Slivia quickly punched open the vent that connected to the roof. She ran to the edge and jumped onto a near by building and climbed down the fire escape to an alleyway. She fianally stopped to catch her breath thinking she was completly alone. She sat down on the ground pulling her knees to her chest.

B:"You know you should be more careful with your surrondings."

Slivia stood up in a fighting stances, looking around to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

S:"Who are you show yourself."

Suddenly Batman came down from the roof and landed right infront of her. She glared at him and tried to punch him, but he blocked it easily.

B:"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to know who you are working for."

S:"Like I'm going to tell you that. I don't think my dad needs you snooping around in his plans."

B:"Your dad?"

She covered her mouth and glared at him before kicking him in the shin and quickly ran off to the edge of the alleyway when she saw Robin there waiting for her.

R:"Didn't think you would lose me so easily did ya Shadow."

He smiled at her looking back at Batman who grabbed her arms to keep her from running.

S:"Hey let me go! I'm not telling you guys anything."

She tried kicking Batman again, but he wouldn't let go. When Robin came near her she tried to kick at him while he laughed.

R:"Maybe next time you'll think before you go around and slash someone with a knife."

She growled while looking at his wound that was still slightly bleeding. She was still struggling against Batman's hold when she saw something move in the shadows and smiled.

S:"Well maybe next time you might wanna make sure to patch up your wound when you head outside bird brain.

Just when she finished her sentence Joker's hyenas jumped at Robin about to bite him when he turned around quickly and tazered them. They both fell to the ground unconious. Just then Silvia heard something hard come in contact with someone's skull and felt Batman go limp. She quickly pulled out of his grip and turned to see her "mom" Harley Quinn.

H:"Hi sweety Mr. J told me to come and help since things didn't look to good for ya."

S:"I was handling it just find you didn't need to do that Harley and don't call me sweety I hate that!"

Harley just shrugged her shoulders as Robin tried to throw a birdarang at Shadow's back. She heard it and dodged with ease making it hit Harley instead knocking her out.

S:"Guess it's just you and me now Bird Boy."

R:"I guess so Shadow. One on one?" He asked giving her one of his grins.

S:"If you think you can handle it." she said with a smirk.

Robin through the first punch trying to hit her in the shoulder to damage her arm so she couldn't hit as hard. She dodged him and did a sweep kick at his legs making him fall to the ground hissing in pain. She smiled til she felt his feet twist around her leg causing her to twist her body so she would fall face first on the ground. Both made a quick recovery as Robin though some more punches followed by a leg sweep. She dodge all of his hits and jumped on to the fire escape above to dodge the leg sweep. As she dropped down she kicked him from mid air causing him to fly backwards. He recovered fast by doing a quarduple backflip landing perfectly. Shadow stood there quietly in shock.

S:"Dick?" she said quietly.

He didn't hear her as he jumped up and tried to punch her again she used a smoke bomb and ran off leaving Robin confused.

R:"What the-"

He looked around seeing both Shadow, the hyenas, and Harley Quinn were gone. After looking around for a few minutes he sighed and went to check on Batman.

R:"Batman wake up are you okay?"

He stirred and shock his head trying to get rid of his dizzy spell.

B:"Yes I'm fine. Where's Shadow and Harley?"

R:"They got away. It was my fault I should have knocked her out, but she was good Batman, I mean really good. It's like she was trained by you."

Batman nodded.

B:"Well we should head back to the Batcave and try to figure out who the Shadow girl really is. We know she works with Joker we just have to find out why and stop them."

R:"Right."

After that they both disappeared into the night.

Old Gotham Fair. 2:36am

Joker slapped Silvia on the face making her fly a few feet away.

J:"I can't believe you ran off like that. You should have killed the little bird he was right there."

She wiped the blood trickling down her mouth as she stood up again.

S:"I tried to but-"

Joker slapped her again.

J:"There is no try you should have done what you were told. You're weak and pathetic. That's not how I raised you!"

S:"You didn't raise me my parents did! You just treat me like dirt! I got you your money and did everything you asked for and you did nothing for me! You're nothing, but a cheap villian who only cares about himself!"

Joker just laughed.

J:"You mean your parents who are buried six feet under. The ones who left you all alone in Gotham to die a slow cold death."

S:"That's not true! It wasn't their fault for dying it was Zucco's!"

J:"Yes, but didn't you tell me that you tried to warn them, but they just wouldn't listen would they? So, it's really your fault they're dead."

S:"No! That's not true!"

J:"Yes it is and you know it. Deep down inside you're the one to blame for their deaths. You killed them."

S:"No! No, I didn't."

She fell to the ground on her knees crying. She knew it was true. It was her fault. If she had just gotten the chance to warn them she wouldn't be here stealing from Gotham. She would be safe with her parents and the circus. Laughing with her family, but those days were only faded memories. She ran off outside in the rain to get away from Joker, so he wouldn't see her cry. Everything hurt. The physical wounds from the fight, the emotional scars on her heart and the mental ones in her mind. She wanted this pain to end to be happy again. As she sat on the ferris wheel she cried wishing to just die and get away from the pain. The rain fell softly on her giving a cool touch to her wounds. She pulled off her mask and some of the armor on her arms to feel the soothing water on her skin. Her black hair fell in front of her face as she looked at the ground. She then felt something licking her face and looked up to see the hyenas.

S:"Hey." she said softly as she reached out to pet them.

They both sat next to her licking her face as if trying to make her feel better after a few moments one of them pulled at her arm making her hand slightly bleed. She didn't mind it since it was their way of telling her they wanted to show her something. She walked with them in the pouring rain til they reached the locked gate. Underneath it was a hole big enough for her to fit through. She gasped realizing they were trying to help her leave. She kneeled down to pet them.

S:"Thank you."

They both licked her in return as she quickly got up and ran back inside to her "room" and changed into some old ripped black jeans and a dark blue long sleeve T-shirt and a black jacket over it and then grabbed a bag that was under her bed. It was filled with clothes incase she ever got the chance to leave.

S:"This is it." she said quietly as she pulled up her hood.

She climbed up to some rafters to sneak around Joker and Harley. They were in the kitchen eating dinner. Once she reached the door she silently fell down and opened it and headed back outside to the gate where the hyenas were waiting. She petted them one last time and kissed them on the head. They whined, but she promised no matter what happens she would never hurt them in any way and with that she crawled under the gate and ran off into the cold rainy streets of Gotham City.


End file.
